The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations, formation evaluation, and, more particularly, to calibrating resistivity tools in environments with radio-frequency noise.
Well drilling and logging operations typically require formation resistivity measurements. These measurements may be captured using resistivity logging tools, such as array laterolog and induction tools, that may be deployed into a borehole via a variety of means. Typically, these tools must be calibrated to determine the tool response under a variety of signals. Unfortunately, calibrating the tools normally requires that they be away from metals and other interference, which can be difficult in many instances, but particularly on offshore drilling rigs. Transporting the tools off of the rig for calibration can be expensive and time-consuming.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.